The Turning Point
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Stella grieves. Filler for GfD. 100th fic!


**A/N: Alright, so for my 100th fic I'm blowing off the X-files and writing a NY fic. So I expect all you beautiful people to protect me when the Philes come with the tar and feathers. Capeesh?**

**Dedicated to Jenna. I love you more than air and I know it's tough right now, but I'm not going anywhere. So, I'll be here to make silly faces til it gets better. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing - shocked? Me too. **

**

* * *

  
**

Say exactly how you feel  
Right now you're free to settle  
There is no one here to judge you  
I only love you  
You're free to close your eyes and fall  
You can trust me this is real  
Say exactly how you feel  
-Tim McGraw

* * *

He had been back on American soil for six hours, in his own apartment for five and he had yet to fall asleep after the eleven hour plane ride from Athens to LaGuardia. Every time he closed his eyes he could see the scene unfolding before him. He had almost lost her -she'd be dead right now if it hadn't been for Professor Papakota's sacrifice. He could still feel her hug; the way her arms had wrapped around him and how her tears felt like bullets as they fell on his jacket.

A knock came from the hallway and he knew it was her. Stumbling in an exhausted stupor from the couch to the door, he opened it and gave her a warm smile, "Hey."

"Hey." She whispered. Her voice was raw and it was easy to tell that she'd been crying, "I couldn't sleep... I didn't know where else to go."

"You can always come here." He reached out and took her hand, pulling her into his arms. She fell against him, her head resting in the crook of his neck as the tears fell down. He closed the door and manuevered them over to the couch. Without a thought, he sat and pulled her into his lap, her arms went around his neck and he let her grieve.

He tucked her hair behind her ear and pressed a kiss to her temple, his other hand tracing circles on her lower back. Each tear felt like a weight on his chest, here he was holding his best friend, but nothing he could ever say would make it better. The only thing that could heal this wound would be time and the reassurance that she wasn't alone.

"I've got you." He whispered in her ear.

"I didn't expect it to hurt this much." She sniffled.

"I know. I know, honey." He let the petname slip and prayed that she would too.

"He's the only person that has never left me. Since I was a little girl, Mac, he's been there. Never missed a birthday, came to my graduations and now he's gone." She wiped at her tears and took a deep breath.

"You're allowed to be upset, Stella." He wiped her tears with his thumb, "Just lean on me for awhile."

"Oh, Mac." Stella sniffled and rested her head against his. She knew he couldn't stand emotional moments, he was more the type to push things down and compartmentalize. The fact that he was there, holding her, helping her was a testament to their friendship, "I'm sorry I'm such a wreck."

"Stella, you're allowed to be upset."

"You hate it when people cry." Stella swallowed hard and tried to stop the tears.

"Hey." Mac grabbed her restless hands and held them still, "We're partners right?"

Stella nodded.

"Then let me catch you once in awhile." Mac's thumb traced circles on her wrist, "I almost lost you. If the Professor hadn't... you wouldn't be here right now." He pulled her close, "So, you can sit here and grieve and I'll be right here, reminding myself that you are alive."

"Mac..."

"I know." He kissed her forehead, "Me too."

And so they stayed in the embrace, holding one another until sleep over took them. It was the simplest of acts -comforting someone in their time of need, but for Mac Taylor and Stella Bonasera it was the moment that changed everything. The turning point for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, but I really just wanted to write a filler scene. Cause Stella had to have grieved and yeah. I hope it wasn't ooc. If it is, I blame the meds for my hidradenitis. They make me loopy. So yeah. **


End file.
